


Good Company

by QuestionableGentleman



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, First Time, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Porn with minimal Plot, Post Season 7, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionableGentleman/pseuds/QuestionableGentleman
Summary: After riding out of King's Landing, Jaime and Bronn spend an eventful night together.This ship needs more content, so I did my best.





	Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> Please take in mind most of this was written during various 2-3 am chunks.

“It’s bloody fucking cold up here,” grumbled Bronn, breaking the hours-long silence. 

“You don’t say?” Jaime’s response was dry, tired. 

Snow whipped around the pair on their horse on a biting wind, and even a thick cloak only kept out the worst of the cold. There was still the chill that stiffened fingers and sank deep into the bones. They’d been riding for days, keeping off the Kingsroad, but staying near it. Shortly after leaving the capitol  _ on _ the Kingsroad, they’d discovered by way of ambush that the Queen had put a bounty on Jaime. Anyone who could bring the Kingslayer back alive would become a much richer man. Now, they were somewhere deep in the Riverlands now, two days past the Trident, tracking a more winding country road. 

“I still don’t know how you convinced me to ride out after you to go up somewhere even colder,” Bronn shook his head, sighing. 

Jaime didn’t respond to that, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. Bronn kept his eyes on Jaime’s back. He really  _ wasn’t _ sure why he’d ridden out after him. A simple, poorly scrawled note had been delivered to him as he drank in a shoddy tavern in King’s Landing. It had been succinct, Jaime telling him he was going north, and wanted him to follow. The same drive that had pushed Bronn to tackle Jaime out of the way of dragonfire had lit inside of him, and within minutes he had his cloak and his horse, and had taken off after him. 

There had been no promise of gold, or the castle yet to be delivered, in the note. Just a plea for him to come. And he had. Bronn had been thinking a lot about that the last few days on the quiet road. Jaime had his moments where he was infuriating. He was pompous, demanding, and so far, a mostly unreliable source of pay.  _ And yet. _ And yet, here Bronn was, following the man up to yet another war, though this time there was no Lannister army behind them, and no heavy purse of gold. 

“I can feel you staring at me,” commented Jaime. 

“There isn’t much else out here to look at. You’re the only thing not covered in snow.” Bronn urged his horse forward with a nudge, riding now alongside his traveling companion.

“The amount of staring you’ve done in the last few days has put holes in the back of my cloak, I’m sure.” Jaime looked over at him, meeting Bronn’s pale eyes. 

Bronn hummed, looking forward again at the road. Jaime watched him in turn now, taking in how large chunks of snowflakes would stick in the former sellsword’s dark hair, then melt there to be replaced by others. He’d been honestly surprised when Bronn had caught up with him a day’s ride outside King’s Landing. He’d expected to make the ride to Winterfell alone. He wasn’t even sure why he’d sent the note. But he’d  _ hoped _ . Hoped to see Bronn’s crooked grin alongside him on this journey as he had going to Dorne. He couldn’t place why. 

It was getting dark as both travelers lost themselves in thought. By the time they stopped for the night, so had the snow, which both were grateful for. In their routine, Jaime unsaddled the horses and tied them nearby, and Bronn got a small fire going and laid out the bedrolls near it. There was little conversation as they settled down, warming themselves as best the night chill would allow. 

As soon as some of the warmth had seeped into his body, Bronn adjusted himself, laying down and looking up at the overcast sky, his head resting near Jaime’s leg. He found himself looking at the man again. Handsome bastard. A question bubbled up in his head, and he didn’t stop it from coming out of his mouth. 

“Have you ever actually slept with a woman besides your sister?” 

Jaime was quick to look down at Bronn, the words startling him out of deep thought. “Not this again. It’s too late, and I’m not going to argue with you.” 

“I’m not trying to be accusatory. It’s just that everywhere you and I go, all the women have all eyes on you, and you haven’t given one a second glance. Not in Dorne, not in King’s Landing, and not in the Reach. You could’ve had  _ any _ of them, and you didn’t.” 

“How do you know I didn’t?” Jaime retorted, meeting Bronn’s quizzical stare. There was no heat behind his words as he meant for there to be. 

Bronn just shook his head. “Because I know  _ you _ . Y’have to look at a woman more than once to sleep with her.” He repeated his original question. “ _ Have _ you ever actually slept with another woman?” 

Jaime was quiet for a long, long minute. He took a swig from his wineskin before answering. “No.” 

Bronn laughed, looking up at Jaime again. “A waste of good looks, if you ask me.” 

“How many women have you had, then?” Jaime replied hotly, annoyance rising in him at Bronn’s laugh.  

“Plenty. More than I’ve cared to count.” 

“And how many of them have you actually felt  _ anything _ for beyond a tightening in your breeches?” Jaime figured if Bronn got to needle him, he might as well give as good as he got. He couldn’t think of why he’d invited this insufferable man along. 

“None of them come to mind.” 

“So you’ve put your cock in a hundred women, but not felt for any one of them. No wonder you’re out here in the cold.” Jaime shook his head, taking his turn for a short laugh. He knew he had the upper hand of the debate now. 

“Y’didn’t ask me about the men, though.” 

Jaime’s moment of triumph spun off course as he choked on another swallow of wine. He looked down at Bronn, raising an eyebrow. “Men?” 

“I’m not one to limit myself to one or the other,” Bronn nodded, waving a hand idly chuckling again at the surprise on his companion’s face. 

Jaime tried to compose himself enough to make a retort to that. He’d never seen Bronn as the type. “That doesn’t change the fact that you’re still up  _ here _ , with me, and not with someone you care about.” 

Bronn pushed himself back up into a sitting position, blue eyes meeting Jaime’s green. His voice was serious as he spoke again. “Aye. I’m up here. With  _ you _ .” 

Realization hit Jaime like an avalanche. He stared at Bronn, unable to come up with anything to say. No smart remark or witty retort came to mind. Bronn had followed him up here with no offer of pay, riding through the night to catch up with him on the road. Had fought off three men who’d attacked them on the road. Before Jaime could break his silence, find words again, Bronn had moved. 

Quick as ever, the former sellsword’s fingers were tangled in the dark golden hair at the back of Jaime’s head, pulling him in close. Bronn’s kiss was so different than any Jaime had had before, rough, deep, with beard brushing against his own stubble. It lit a fire in him that he hadn’t felt in a long, long time and after a moment of shock, Jaime kissed back, passionate and eager. 

Bronn didn’t expect to be kissed back. He was more used to a rough shove back, sometimes a fight. When he felt Jaime kissing him back, it more than made up for all those times combined. His fingers tangled in the Kingslayer’s golden hair, other arm slipping around him, pulling him close as he kissed him deeply, invading his mouth with his tongue. He could taste the wine Jaime had been drinking and felt drunk on it, or perhaps that was just the kiss. 

Only when neither could breathe did the kiss break, leaving both with reddened lips and panting for breath. There was no cold in that moment, the outside world forgotten as blue eyes stayed locked with green. Jaime initiated the second kiss. He needed this, and badly. This passionate, reciprocal affection. His good hand gripped Bronn’s shoulder, keeping him close, not wanting to let him go. 

Jaime gasped, breaking the kiss as one of Bronn’s dexterous hands dropped between his legs, fondling him through his trousers. He stared at him for a long moment, breathing heavily. Bronn was looking back at him, an eagerness in his eyes. 

“I’ve… never done anything with a man before,” Jaime admitted, breath catching and cheeks reddening as the heel of Bronn’s hand pressed against his groin. 

“I figured.” Bronn nodded, giving Jaime a light squeeze that drew a sharp gasp from him. “D’you want to?” 

Jaime thought about it, swallowing heavily, unable to take his eyes off Bronn as he fondled him. “Yes.” 

Bronn was on him again before Jaime could blink, kissing him with a fervor he hadn’t felt in years. He worked Jaime’s pants open with one hand, the other tangling again in gold hair. He pulled Jaime’s cock out, enjoying the weight of it in his hand as he stroked him firmly. He loved the shaky moan it drew out of the Kingslayer and the way his head fell back. 

The dual sensation of the cold night air and Bronn’s warm hand on his cock was incredible. It’d been so long since Jaime had been touched at all that he felt like a blushing virgin all over again. And in a strange way, he supposed he was. The thought sent a wash of embarrassment through Jaime, and he leaned in to kiss Bronn again to push the thoughts away. Jaime’s good hand slipped down to undo his companion’s trousers, and he could feel the thick bulge of Bronn’s cock there. He steeled his resolve, taking the former sellsword’s cock in hand and stroking. 

Bronn groaned, the sound rough as he pushed his hips up into Jaime’s touch. He’d been  _ aching  _ for this. To have Jaime Lannister in hand, letting out pretty noises, touching him in return. He pushed Jaime back suddenly, down onto his back by the fire. “Roll over, Lannister. I’m going to have your pretty, virgin ass.” 

Jaime stared at him, mouth hanging open for a moment. The words sent a wash of heat through him that he hadn’t expected in the slightest, and he swallowed audibly. Slowly, he rolled onto his front, getting up onto his hands and knees, cheeks flushed with both arousal and embarrassment at the position. 

Bronn pushed Jaime’s cloak aside, and quickly yanked Jaime’s trousers down his thighs, whistling as he revealed the tan skin. “You really do have a nice ass.” 

“Shut up. Just get on with it.” Jaime preened at the praise, but he didn’t want to give Bronn the satisfaction of knowing what he was doing to him. The way the words made his cock twitch under him. 

Bronn moved away for a moment, and Jaime glanced over as he heard the man rifling around in his pack. He returned a moment later with a small bottle, and Jaime watched as Bronn slicked his fingers with the oil inside. 

“You brought that with you?” he asked incredulously. 

“Aye, I did. And you’re gonna be grateful I did.” Two of Bronn’s sword-roughened fingers rubbed a slow circle over Jaime’s tight entrance. 

Jaime sucked in a sharp breath, eyes widening at the sensation. His hand gripped the bedroll beneath him as one of Bronn’s fingers pressed into him slowly. The sensation was foreign, strange, but not bad. He just bit his lip, breathing heavily as the finger moved inside of him. He wasn’t entirely sure how some man derived pleasure from this, if he was being honest. He closed his eyes, head falling forward as he tried to even out his breathing.

“You’re nice and tight.” Bronn grinned as he pushed a second finger into Jaime, working them expertly, stretching and searching. He knew he’d found what he was looking for when Jaime cried out, his body going stiff. 

“Bronn! Ah- seven hells...” Jaime’s green eyes blew wide as jolts of intense pleasure shot through him. He shook as the former sellsword’s fingers worked over that wonderful spot inside him. He melted, panting heavily, the discomfort vanished now. 

Bronn grinned, adding a bit more oil before working a third finger into Jaime. He was getting impatient, his cock hard and aching, wanting to be inside his companion. Inside that tight heat. It was too cold to go too slow. He stretched Jaime quickly with three fingers, teasing over his sweet spot to ease the ache, before pulling them out. He couldn’t wait any longer. The little whimpers and moans Jaime was making, the way the muscles in his back tensed and shivered under his clothes- it was all too much for Bronn to handle. 

“You ready for me, Lannister? Ready to take my cock?” Bronn positioned himself, groaning softly as he gripped his cock, teasing Jaime’s slick hole with the head. 

Jaime huffed, gripping the blanket beneath him. The openness felt so strange, and he wanted to be filled again. He wanted this, he really did, so badly. He  _ needed _ it. He nodded after a moment, taking a deep breath. “Gods… yes.” He hated how choked he sounded. 

Bronn took Jaime slowly, sinking deep into him with a rough moan, head falling against the back of Jaime’s shoulder. He stilled as his hips came flush with the Kingslayer’s firm ass, wanting to let him adjust, despite how it took everything in him not to take the man hard and fast right off the bat. 

Jaime trembled, a breathless whine escaping him. The sensation of Bronn filling him so full, reaching so deep inside him, the raw stretch of it was incredible. His heart was racing, head spinning, and he knew he sounded like a whore, but he couldn’t help himself. He reached back with his gold hand instinctively, trying to grip Bronn’s thigh while the other tangled in his blanket. “Seven hells” 

“It’ll feel better in a minute,” soothed Bronn, rolling his hips slowly now, not quite pulling out, just grinding his hips in small circles. 

Jaime shook, arms threatening to give out under him. It did feel good. The angle had Bronn’s cock pressed up against that spot inside him that made spots dance before Jaime’s vision. He rolled his hips back a bit against Bronn’s, pleased with the sound it drew out of the man. He did it again. “Move,” he bit out, breathless. 

“You’re a fuckin’ tease,” growled Bronn, half a grin on his face as he suddenly drew out of Jaime, and thrust back in hard. He felt wickedly pleased at the cry it dragged out of the Kingslayer. Bronn set a rough pace then, gripping Jaime’s hips for leverage as he fucked him. Jaime felt molten hot around him, tighter than he’d had in a long time. He felt  _ perfect _ . 

Jaime had to go down onto his elbows. Each of Bronn’s thrusts felt incredible, filling him deep, striking his sweet spot on each pass. He couldn’t stop the noises spilling out of his lips, pleased moans and gasps. He could hear Bronn talking, saying filthy things, but few actually made it through the haze in his head. 

“I’ve wanted to fill your lordly ass with my cock since the first day your brother had me trainin’ you,” Bronn growled, suddenly slipping a lithe arm around Jaime, taking his cock in hand again. 

Bronn couldn’t feel the cold anymore. All he could feel was Jaime pulling him in again and again, hips moving in tandem with his own. He moved his hand on Jaime’s manhood at the same pace, squeezing from root to tip. He could tell by how he was trembling, tensing around Bronn’s cock in the most  _ amazing _ way that he was close. 

“Bronn- Bronn… I’m not going to last.” 

“Come on. Spill for me, then.” Bronn’s voice was low and rough.

Jaime did as he was told. His vision went white as he came harder than he had in  _ years _ . He shook as Bronn continued to fuck him through his orgasm, slipping forward, head falling against the blanket beneath him as his arms gave out. It was too much- the sharp thrusts sending electric shocks up his spine every time that spot deep inside him was touched, Bronn’s hands, one on his hip, the other still working his shaft. He was sure he’d have bruises on his hips, perhaps the backs of his thighs, too. Riding would be hard come morning. 

“Too- ah! Too much… Bronn!” Jaime’s head was spinning. He felt like he was on fire, whole body shaking. 

Bronn couldn’t help but grin. He knew he was close as well, heat building low in his gut as he pulled Jaime back onto his cock with each deep thrust. Hearing Jaime beg for him was something he knew he’d never get enough of. He knew he’d have to have him again. The thought alone was just enough to tip Bronn over the edge. His grip tightened on Jaime’s hips and he was spilling then, deep inside that hot passage, moaning deep in his chest. 

Jaime collapsed on his front as Bronn pulled out, panting to catch his breath. Gods, he barely had the strength to do up his trousers before relaxing, head on his arms. He ached, yet in an amazing way, and there was a dampness between his thighs that wasn’t altogether bad either. He looked over as Bronn rolled onto his back at his side, and was glad to see the former sellsword just as out of breath as he was. 

“My father is probably rolling in his grave right now.” That was the only thing that Jaime could think of to say. 

Bronn laughed, looking over at Jaime, a few dark strands of hair stuck to his face. “Aye, I’m sure he is. His pretty golden son getting defiled by some lowborn cock…” 

Jaime couldn’t help but chuckle as well, the sound weak. The silence after was comfortable for a long minute before he met Bronn’s blue gaze, and there was a question he couldn’t help but ask. “What you said earlier… about why you came up here with me. Was all of that just a way to get me to sleep with you?” 

“No. I meant it.” Bronn leaned over and kissed Jaime. It was sweeter than before, as if confirming his words. 

Jaime rolled onto his side, ignoring the deep ache in his body as he kissed him back, putting an arm around Bronn and pulling him close. “Good. I’m sure you know by now that I am incredibly arrogant and possessive, and that I don’t intend to let you go now.” 

Bronn laughed again, and the sound was good to hear as snow started to fall again. “Oh? You may be arrogant, and possessive, and a right cunt at times, but I plan on keeping  _ you _ as well.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the Fic: In Hell - The Dead South


End file.
